Chaos Undivided
by Anarchy Terriss
Summary: The road to damnation begins one step at a time.
1. Chaos Summoned

The chamber was blood red, large, circular, and it pounded to a drumbeat that seemed to come from the very air that they breathed; 'they' being the eight people kneeling in a circle in the centre of the room, evenly spaced apart, chanting a low baseline that spoke of insanity, murder, bloodshed, death, destruction...

A ninth person was walking behind them, slowly circling the eight, with a knife in his tense hand, and a tenth was chanting a melody to compliment the baseline, a melody that spoke of rapture and forbidden pleasure…

And then the ninth person sliced his knife through the flesh of the eight, one by one, the blood dripping down, and flowing into the centre of the circle. The circle members held out their arms, as the chanting intensified, and then, with a cry, the ninth person stabbed one, who screamed with joy, and then expired. A second followed, then a third, and soon all the coven had died, save the chanter and the knifer.

"We beseech you," the chanter said, "oh great pleasure God, come among us. We beseech you, Lord of Change, come among us. We beseech you, Blood God come among us. We beseech you, Father Nurgle, come among us…"

And he raised his arms and screamed his plea to the heavens.

"In the name of Chaos Undivided – _Come among US NOW_!"

Nothing happened for a long moment, and the knifer looked edgy; the chanter kept his arms aloft, for a long moment. Then he looked at the expired circle.

"It comes," he smiled. The knifer looked at the circle, whose blood had pooled, and saw, with a smile gracing his lips as he did so, that the Eight Pointed Cirlcle of Chaos had formed. It glowed bright for a long moment, and then faded. The knifer stopped smiling.

"Was that _it_?" he asked his friend.

"Patience, Gregory," Vincent Crabbe smiled, coming beside his friend. "They will come. Watch and wait."

"I'm sick of waiting," Gregory Goyle snarled. "Serving that arsehole Malfoy and that stinking falsehood…"

"Calm," Vincent smiled, still. "We will not have too long to wait. It has," he finished, looking at the blood, "already begun."

He laughed, and the two of them left the room of requirement and their Muggle victims.

The Eight Pointed Star remained still and dim, but there was something else in the room.

A heartbeat. Pounding.


	2. Chaos Insidious

Hermione Granger stirred in her sleep.

_There are a million possibilities for existence; you are an element I must control ._

_You have power, you have skill; you have knowledge. You seek more and the changer provides. Serve me and you will have all you desire and more. I can see your destiny, little girl. All your accomplishments._

_I can see you..._

An eye, large and all seeing, seemed to be staring straight at Hermione. She stared back, entranced; what did it mean?

She woke up with a start. She blinked. She blinked again.

She _knew _things. She could not tell you how she knew, only that she knew things, things that made her feel… good. She knew every secret that the people around her tried to keep, how they were all jealous of her intellect, how they were jealous of her looks…

She blinked.

She knew these secrets, and they did not matter, for she saw the secrets of Dumbledore and Voldemort, she saw the plans, the possibilities, the ways these two men had manipulated things all around them for decades until they stood as two great chess players with the pieces already moving…

She blinked.

She knew _these_ secrets, and yet they did not matter. She saw the rise of civilisations and their fall, the rise of an Empire of Men which would stretch across space and time...

She blinked.

She knew none of these secrets, and wondered why she had awoken.

She went back to sleep.

--

_Father Nurgle provides…_

Ronald Weasley stirred in his sleep.

_I love you, little boy. You are unhappy, because no one loves you, because no one appreciates you, because no one sees you for what you truly are, but Father Nurgle loves you, little boy, Father Nurgle loves all, the young, the old, the strong, the weak, the brave, the cowardly… Father Nurgle will make you strong…_

Ron shot up, breathing hard. He felt sick, and pale, and ill, and weak, and… And he blinked. He felt fine. No, in fact he felt better than fine. He felt absolutely amazing. Spectacular. Brilliant. None of the aches and pains he was used to bothered him. He wasn't even hungry. Wondering at this, his thoughts turned to a single question…

What the hell woke him up?

He spent thirteen seconds considering the question, and then, giving up, he fell asleep once more.

--

_Blood…_

_The world is drenched in blood. Blood pumps through your veins. Blood made you what you are. Blood drenches your history and that of the whole world you live in. Blood spills across the world, in countless wars. Blood is life. Blood is death. Blood maketh you and breaketh you, as it maketh and breaketh the world. And you know full well, your life will either end in blood… or begin in it._

_Skulls… _

_You must fight through millions to do as you wish, to stand on the skulls of your foes, those who have stood on the skulls of your friends and family; they must pay, and you will only be free when you stand triumphant upon _their_ skulls…_

_Souls… _

_Souls can be corrupted, coerced, persuaded to act weak. You must harden your own to horror ,to mercy, to fear, to love, to lust, to anything except the desire to separate the souls of your enemies from their bodies._

_Blood… skulls… souls…_

_Blood for the Blood God. _

_Skulls for the Skull Throne. _

_Souls for the Soul Eater._

Harry Potter's green eyes snapped open. He was breathing hard and fast, and he felt murderous. Literally, murderous, like; what the hell? What was wrong with him? He could hear every single beat of his heart, and they hurt. They hurt so much. The losses – Sirius, Cedric Diggory, his parents… they all hurt, like physical pain in his body, the blood pounding and making the hurt worse.

He blinked.

He had to kill, he knew this. Kill everything that stood against him. Every thing that stood in his way had to die, and his single goal was the annihilation of his foe, the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had to die, be swept aside in a tide of blood…

He blinked.

What was he thinking? What had woken him up?

He went back to sleep.

--

Ginny Weasley stirred in her sleep. In the depths of her dreams there were visions… visions, furthermore, that made her moan, half in desire, half in discomfort. Visions of the most flagrant erotiscism she, or anyone for that matter, had ever seen. Images of naked bodies – the naked bodies of her friends and classmates? What the…?

She woke up panting. She felt vaguely as if she had just had an orgasm, but…

She blinked, unsure of what she felt; the vaguest urge to go up to the beds of her roommates and… what?

_Fuck them._

The urge passed through her head.

_Go up to them, and fuck them. Play with them. That's what they're there for. They won't know. Go on. Enjoy them. Enjoy yourself. That's the whole point of being alive, the whole point of existing. Why else are you here, alive, in this place, drenched in your own sweat? Go on, go play with them - they won't mind. They might even thank you for it..._

She blinked, and shook her head. What was wrong with her? Where were these disturbing, wrong, exciting, amazing, erotic, arousing… wrong, totally wrong, absolutely vile and wrong thoughts coming from?

She sighed, wrote it off as a mystery she wouldn't answer tonight, and went back to sleep.

--

Luna Lovegood was not assailed by bad dreams, or visions. All she saw in her dreams was a blonde boy with her eyes, smiling, and behind him…

Behind him, a legion. A legion ten thousand thousand thousand strong, armoured knights of justice and peace, bravery, courage and honour, fighting the eternal war against Chaos...

She did not wake up.


End file.
